


Welcome To Hotel Pamvire (호텔 팜바이르)

by VlueVinnie13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, No Fluff, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot, Surprise Ending, Suspense, creepy hotel, lost in a desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlueVinnie13/pseuds/VlueVinnie13
Summary: The voice was closer now.Jihoon could feel the air around him tightened, he could taste the fear emitting from him.His brain sending signals to every fiber of his body to run, run away, run away from this place, run away from Seungcheol.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Welcome To Hotel Pamvire (호텔 팜바이르)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be written in Anonymous and give this as a gift to my most favorite horror/gore JiCheol Fanfic Author (if you know who I am talking about can you please lowkey tell her that this was my gift to her? lol)
> 
> not beta read.  
> Enjoy this mess ^_^

♧♧♧

Jihoon exhaled for the nth time today, he rested his head against the soft cushion of their rented van.

At least this van had a nice and comfortable seat, Jihoon thought, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

This van should had been perfect for a long drive around the town, it was big enough to cater the five of them with their luggage and bags.

"What the hell?! Did you bring your house with you?" Jihoon asked in indignation as he watched his friends load their luggage and bags inside the car, Seungkwan huffed his chest and rolled his eyes without answering.

The van was chic and it doesn't look like a rented van at all. Just by simply looking he could tell that the owner pays a lot to keep the façade of the van at its best.

But the better part of this was, they got a hell of a discount renting it. The van owner had also let them use it for a week instead of the three days they paid for, thanks to Jisoo's angelic smiles and coos. Jihoon felt his stomach lurched as the van owner suggestively flirted with Jisoo.

The van was perfect.

It was big.

It was stylish.

It was cheap and they got to keep it for a week. It was perfect if you could see passed its difficulties to perform what it should be doing, be a goddamn moving and functioning car!

"It's broken." Soonyoung frowned, his shirt greased and there were a few specks of it on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jihoon stated, his face giving no emotions. Soonyoung glared at him and was about to say something when Jisoo tapped his shoulder, murmuring words of assurance and telling Soonyoung he made a good job. Ever the angel.

Jihoon bit the nail of his thumb, it was a reflex whenever he felt like something bad was going to happen or in this case something worse.

Jihoon reluctantly jumped out of the van, barely tripping on his own foot.

"Where's Mingyu and Seungkwan?" Minghao asked, his lean figure towering over Jihoon.

"They're looking for phone signal." Jisoo said, assisting Soonyoung who was closing the van's hood and picking up the tools which were scattered around them.

"Looking for signal, huh? In this kind of place? Good luck with that." Jihoon's eyes wandered around their surroundings.

When Jihoon took part in this vacation with his friends, he thought that all he would see was mountain, mountains and more mountains. All the tropical and exotic places which don't exist in the area where he was living.

The luscious swaying trees, wildflowers and the burning heat of the sun and its magnificent sunlight giving him a nice tan. He never would had imagined that they would be stuck here, in the middle of nowhere somewhere, in the middle of a desert with a broken van and an equally broken set of friends who would go all Hillbillies as Soonyoung had said so himself.

"What are you doing, hyung?" Minghao's mouth was curved in a way that showed both amusement and concern. He watched as Soonyoung began to dance in a weird manner.

"I'm calling all the Gods and Goddesses of this desert." Soonyoung's arms were flailing in an exaggerated way while his legs were bended outwards.

Then, out of nowhere, Soonyoung began to leap just like a frog.

"Oh God." Jihoon mentally punched himself for letting himself agree to Soonyoung’s plan. He knew too well that once 'The Great Kwon Soonyoung', as he calls himself, much to Jihoon's disgust, planned anything it would surely go _according to plan_. Mark the sarcasm there.

"Hey Jihoonie! Why don't you help me call the Gods? I'm sure they will be glad if they hear you ask for them. They may even descend from the heavens just to help you." Soonyoung's smug smile made Jihoon want to punch him straight on the face.

"No thanks. I don't want to look like an idiot just like you."

Jihoon met Soonyoung when they were both a freshman in the university and since then, they hit it off. Jihoon was majoring in Music while Soonyoung was majoring in Dance. So this kind of verbal altercations were normal for them. Soonyoung had always thought of Jihoon as his best friend and he knew even though Jihoon wouldn't admit it, he was also the smaller's best friend.

Soonyoung fished his phone out of his pocket and started videotaping his speech.

“I, the Great Kwon Soonyoung had travelled the world mightily…“ Jihoon’s groan was loud enough that Soonyoung squinted towards Jihoon’s direction.

“…and spread love and humanity in this chaotic world is leaving you a message through this video. By the time you found this, whoever you are, I am certainly dead and rotting in the soil that you were standing on or it’s my decomposing body that you were stepping on…“

“Ew! Gross!” Jihoon’s face contorted in disgust.

“…Always remember that a certain Kwon Soonyoung walked this Earth with humility and love for the…“

“Oh please stop that nonsense!” Jihoon yanked Soonyoung’s phone from his hand and kicked Soonyoung. Not one to be deter, Soonyoung harshly slapped Jihoon’s hands away.

“Let go! Let go of my phone! You bas-“

The two of them stopped struggling as they eyed the ringing phone on their hands.

They looked at the phone in silence, no one moving an inch.

“Answer the phone! You dumbass! Call for some help!” Jihoon shouted.

Startled, Soonyoung took his time to answer and slowly punched the answering button.

“Hel-“ _Toot. Toot. Toot._

“What the fuck?!” Jihoon wanted to strangle Soonyoung to death and leave his body here in the middle of nowhere somewhere to be eaten by all the desert animals.

“The call was disconnected.” Soonyoung said matter of factly. Jihoon wanted to rip his hair off or much better Soonyoung’s hair off because of frustration. That was their last chance in getting help and it just went _poof!_ In a matter of seconds Jihoon swore his sanity would also go _poof!_

“You could had just answer that goddamn phone quickly!”

Soonyoung eyed Jihoon. Soonyoung shrugged in his defense which was the icing on the cake, the tip of the iceberg, the cream of the crop, the cherry on top, the vanilla on ice, _ice ice baby_ , (it’s official, Jihoon had gone mad) for Jihoon to lose his shit and shower Soonyoung with profane obscenities. Even Jisoo who loves God so much, nodded in agreement.

“Guys, calm down.” Minghao, who did not dare go near nor touch Jihoon, said, eyeing the older sideways.

Jihoon’s nose flared and his breathing uneven and the fact that it was as hot there as an oven when it’s on, was driving Jihoon on his edge.

“Jihoon. We can’t solve this problem by killing Soonyoung. Although the best option for us all is to tie him and just leave him here. And no, the Gods won’t like if we sacrificed Soonyoung to them, it might worsen the situation. The Gods might find it as an insult if we offer them such a fine piece of… yeah.” Jisoo smiles at Jihoon.

“Thanks, hyung.” Soonyoung murmured. Jihoon rolled his eyes, that’s an insult for pete's sake!

“Let’s just wait for Mingyu and Seungkwan and hopefully they are luckier than us.”

♧♧♧

Jihoon's patience was running out, he rubbed his eyes as he stared towards the setting sun. It had been a couple of hours since the van broke down leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere somewhere.

“Where are they? It’s been three hours since they left, right?” Jisoo who was pacing back and forth in front of Jihoon asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

Jihoon nodded, his mind focused on remembering the tips and advices he received on one of his boring after class seminar, ‘How to Get Away with Murder’ err- ‘How to Survive in a Desert.’

Jisoo kept on fidgeting in front of Jihoon that Jihoon wanted to shake the older and slap him on the face for him to relax and settle his nerves.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Minghao who was staring at a far off distance held Jisoo’s arm, forcing him to stop and just stood in place.

“Look! I think that’s them!” Minghao frantically pointed at the far off distance. Jihoon snapped his head towards the direction while Soonyoung ran towards the approaching group of people.

“Guys! Oh my God! Hyung!” Seungkwan who was perspiring ran towards Soonyoung meeting the older with a hug. Soonyoung looked like was on the verge of crying.

“What took you so long?” Jisoo jogged towards the hugging pair while Minghao ran towards Mingyu who was equally perspiring. Jihoon who was walking stiffly behind noticed two men who were behind their friends.

“We go for a walk to find a strong phone signal…“ Mingyu started but Seungkwan, ever the chatterbox creeped his way in the story telling.

“…and we started to walk too far that we forgot the direction we came from. So we decided to just walk anyway and then there it was! A hotel! A hotel, hyung! In the middle of nowhere somewhere and there are people. People, hyung! People who can help us!” Seungkwan wiped his imaginary tear away as he hugged Soonyoung’s head.

“So these guys…” Jihoon studied the two men. Men in black cloak.

What’s with the hood and sunglasses? The sun was already setting if they didn't notice.

“Yes. They are here to help us tow our van and they offered to fix it for us.”

“Here?” Jihoon asked. Seungkwan laughed and if Seungkwan didn’t just happen to rescue them or bring rescue for them, Jihoon would love to punch Seungkwan.

“Of course not Hyung! They will fix it in the hotel.”

♧♧♧

Jihoon looked at both his sides, closing the gaping mouths of Soonyoung and Minghao as they stared at the castle-like hotel in front of them. Or was it a castle transformed into a hotel?

The gothic style of every imperial palace that Jihoon used to google was standing in front of him. The massive gate, the over-adorned doors and windows, the creepy towers and the majestic feel of living in a palace were present. The menacingly beautiful architecture of a fortress that he guessed was over a century old. But there were certain touched of modern in its structure that made Jihoon believed that the place was renovated recently.

“Why is there a castle in the middle of a desert?” Jisoo whispered, his eyes darting from Jihoon to Seungkwan who just shrugged.

Jihoon’s mind throbbed with the same confused question. The massive door suddenly opened, producing creaking sounds giving away the true age of the abode.

A beautiful man wearing a black shirt underneath an equally black coat with gold linings and cufflinks and pants that fits so perfectly on those pair of honey thighs smiled at them as he held his arms wide open as if asking Jihoon to run towards him and hug the air out of him.

Oh, and don't forget that black feathery choker, God.

His beautiful doe eyes flicked towards Jihoon and he was given a dimpled smile that was full of promises. The man winked and Jihoon swore his heart fell on the floor.

“Welcome to Hotel Pamvire!”

♧♧♧

The hair on Jihoon's nape stood on ends as it was assaulted by the sudden chill he felt upon entering the dimly lit reception area. The coldness was a far cry from the humid and hot temperature outside.

The inside of the hotel was… well, simple.

There was a long receiving table that was painted gray and there was a young boy manning it.

Was he legal enough to work here? Jihoon thought as the said receptionist smiled widely at them.

"Good Evening gentlemen. My name is Lee Chan, but you can call me Dino. How may I help you?"

"Good evening Dino, we will just ask if there are available rooms that we can…"

Jihoon shut Jisoo's voice inside his head as he wandered around the reception area. His eyes studying the interior decorations which screamed Goth and several paintings hanging on the wall.

Paintings of Kings and queens, knights and… what's that?

Jihoon's eyes narrowed as he observes the last painting on the right. The painting of the castle before it was turned into a hotel. Before all the renovations, before all the less likely violation of ruining this piece of art.

He stooped closer at the painting, his nose almost touching it. There were people in front of the castle. Six people. It was too small to eye the finer details but you could make out the obvious details. Maybe they were the owners or the sons of the owners or the grandchildren of the owners or the generations after them.

Jihoon heard a heavy sigh beside him. He turned his head towards the noise and was met by Mingyu's pouting face.

"There are no available rooms." Mingyu said, defeated.

"Oh." Was all Jihoon could say.

It didn't come as a surprise to Jihoon. A hotel like this one, in the middle of nowhere somewhere would cater to a particular set of people, the ones who were lost just like them, and those who were weird enough to wander in a desert.

Jihoon shrugged, his eyes found its way back to the painting on the wall.

"Hyung, what will we do?" Mingyu pulled Jihoon's sleeve as he started to make unhappy noises.

"Let's… uh…" Jihoon tried to think but Mingyu's harsh pulls were obviously distracting him.

"For fuck's sake! Stop pulling my sleeve Mingyu!" Jihoon shouted, Mingyu sheepishly smiled, retracting his hand.

"I can't believe this!" Seungkwan's voice was an octave higher than usual as he fanned himself in irritation.

"This is soooooo nooooot haaaaappening." he added over dramatically.

"Why? What happened?" Jihoon approached Seungkwan with Mingyu trailing behind him.

"That kid over there…" Seungkwan cocked his chin towards Dino.

"…said that there are no rooms available. And we, Jisoo and I, begged, fought and everything in between just to get even a single room but he said…" Seungkwan glared at Dino, making the latter nervously chuckle as he noticed it.

"…that there's no way that, that can happen."

"Why don't we just borrow their phone and call for help?" Minghao suddenly materialized beside Mingyu who held his chest in utter shock.

"Yeah, good idea." Seungkwan's eyes twinkled at the suggestion. Seungkwan approached Dino and loudly tapped the table using the back of his hand, the younger was startled causing the papers that he's holding to fall off his grip.

"Hey!" Seungkwan scrutinized Dino who stuttered in acknowledgement.

"Y-yes?"

"Where's your phone? Can we borrow it?"

Seungkwan's face twisted in a concerned look when Dino released a crisp and loud laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Dino held his laughter back as he casted a long broken look towards Seungkwan, as if he pitied him.

"We do not have any phone here. For some obvious reasons."

"Look, kid, I don't like you." Seungkwan hissed, his eyes were narrowed.

"The feeling is mutual." Dino said, poker-faced.

"Easy there." Jisoo who was always the mediator in all fights that he witnessed pulled Seungkwan away from Dino. There was that one time when their group were walking home and they spotted two male students arguing in the middle of the street and Jisoo dashed towards them and drew the two apart that he ended up being punched on the face.

Do you think the lesson was learned? Definitely not.

Jisoo kept on pulling Seungkwan who was struggling to be freed. Jisoo stared apologetically towards Dino.

"It's getting late and we are all tired and a little cranky, right Seungkwan?" The mentioned man rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"We're sorry."

Dino smiled warmly at that

"But is there any way we could get a room?" Jisoo smiled sweetly, working his charms off as he insisted. Dino's smile fell and was replaced by an annoyed frown.

"I told you, there are no vacancies!" Dino almost shout, almost. Being a receptionist especially tonight was so exhausting.

"We can pay…"

"NO VACANCIES!" Dino roared, his voice was louder and bigger and less human. Even Jihoon who hardly flinch at anything felt his knees buckle a bit.

"What's with all the shouting?" The man who welcomed them upon their arrival descended from the fleet of stairs.

"Hyung." Dino sighed, as if he was rescued from his miseries.

"They wanted to have a room but there are no vacancies." The man headed to their direction. Dino pouted as if too tired to deal with all the drama.

"My name is Choi Seungcheol and this is my hotel.” The man’s cool demeanor had a fast effect around the people around him. Everybody stopped from arguing and the tense atmosphere from the previous bantering vanished.

Seungcheol contemplated what to say.

“Is that so?"

Seungcheol's eyes landed on Jihoon. Jihoon swore that he saw a spark in his eyes and a flicker of sharp teeth underneath that lush red lips. Jihoon was hypnotized.

"Look Mr… Choi? Seungcheol?" Seungkwan trailed off, waiting for the newly arrived man to acknowledge him but didn't. Seungkwan awkwardly cleared his throat and continued to talk.

"We are stuck in the middle of nowhere somewhere with nowhere to go. The signal here is fucked up just like this place. I mean the place outside this place, the desert outside. We will be glad and think of this as a debt if you could just let us have a room to stay for tonight. We promised that we will be gone early next morning!" Seungkwan kind of felt proud at the short speech he delivered.

The end of Choi Seungcheol’s lips lifted in amusement.

"Is that the case, shortcake?" Seungcheol asked, studying Jihoon from his head to his toe then back to his head again, slower this time. As if locking in his memory every curve and edge of Jihoon’s body.

"Yes." Jihoon was thankful that his voice didn't break nor stutter.

"How much do you want to stay?" Seungcheol's voice was dangerously low, his skin paler against the lights, his eyes darker.

"Very much." Jihoon answered, lost in a trance. His voice small but could be easily heard from across the room. Seungcheol whistled and five other men stood beside him.

"There are no vacancies but we have five rooms available for you. But here's the catch, you get to share it with one of my men because after all that was their room. That's all I can offer, take it or leave it."

With that, Jihoon and his friends nodded in agreement.

The group followed the five other men as they were led to a dark and cold corridor. Jihoon looked back at the owner of the hotel. The man broadly smiled at Jihoon, showing two protruding sharp teeth.

Jihoon shook his head, not entirely sure if he saw it correctly.

Where those fangs?

As they were led by the men, Jihoon heard a whisper behind him.

"You can check out anytime you like but you can never leave."

♧♧♧

Led in different rooms, Jihoon and his friends looked like prisoners walking the green mile as Stephen King would love to call it.

Jisoo was the first one to enter the room. He was led by a pretty man named Jeonghan. He was prettier than all the girls Jihoon had set his eyes on. While Soonyoung was escorted by a man with an easy smile. If Jihoon remembered it correctly, his name was Seokmin.

Jihoon could smell that this Seokmin guy was his best friend's type kilometers away. So it didn't surprise Jihoon when Soonyoung threw a knowing glance towards Jihoon.

Mingyu and Minghao didn't want to part. Until the end they tried to persuade the men that they can share a room while the two men can share the remaining room.

"Seungcheol hyung instructed us to share a room with one of you and as far as I am concerned. You agreed. No exchanging of rooms. One man gets one visitor."

The strong and deep voice startled them.

The man with deep voice introduced himself as Wonwoo and the tall man who was standing beside Jihoon was Junhui. But what made Jihoon double take was the smirk playing on the lips of Junhui.

Junhui was eyeing Minghao while Wonwoo’s sharp eyes and cold stare was solely focus at Mingyu.

"Are you Chinese?" Junhui asked in Mandarin, eyes still not leaving Minghao. Minghao nodded and offered a small smile.

Minghao patted Mingyu's head and was initially led by Junhui in a room. Mingyu on the other hand also entered a room not too far away from Minghao's room, he was led Wonwoo. Both doors closed at once.

It was only Jihoon and Seungkwan left together with a very handsome man.

Jihoon stole some wandering glance at the other man. He was obviously not Korean and if so, was probably a half-blooded one. The man's face was very beautiful as if he was drawn straight out from the western fashion magazines that Seungkwan love to read.

They stopped in front of a room and opened it enough for you to feel that you can enter but small enough to not see entirely what's inside. He indicated Seungkwan to enter and without a word, Seungkwan entered like he was in a trance. The man slowly closed the door.

The gray eyes trained at Jihoon.

Jihoon didn't know what to do. He felt like it was all a mistake.

Him, going along this vacation and them, staying inside this creepy hotel.

"I will show you to the Master's Chambers." The man said. Jihoon was led further in the corridor. Jihoon walked and didn't expect that the corridor would be this long. How many rooms are here exactly? And if they were really fully booked, where are the other people?

The man suddenly stopped in front of door 0822. His back was towards Jihoon and Jihoon stood there, waiting for the man to do something. Open the door? Stab him with a knife? Just anything.

The man turned to face him and Jihoon was prepared for the stab that didn't come. Instead, he was met by an apologetic eyes and sad frown.

"Look. You can still go." The man whispered. Jihoon's forehead creased in the middle because of confusion. The already diminishing lights around them flickered and in a blink of an eye. The man with an easy smile, Seokmin, materialized beside the man. Jihoon staggered backwards because of shock.

"H-How did you..."

"Hansol, Seungcheol hyung is looking for you." Seokmin disregarded Jihoon's question earning a grunt from Jihoon. Seokmin threw his arm around the man, whose name was Hansol.

"Seokmin hyung." Hansol's voice was nearer to a whine than a normal one. Seokmin flashed a smile at Hansol and Jihoon swore that he caught Seokmin's eyes turned to black then back to normal in a nanosecond.

That was enough for Hansol to throw the tiny emotion he showed Jihoon and be back to his robotic self. Seokmin maneuvered and opened the door for Jihoon.

"Please enjoy your stay." Seokmin smiled and instead of calming him down, it brought the opposite effect on Jihoon.

Jihoon stepped inside the room. The last sound he heard before he was embraced by complete darkness was the creaking sound of the door as it closed behind him.

♧♧♧

Jihoon felt like he was standing for almost an hour now, although it was just for 10 minutes. Using the light from his phone, he navigated himself around the dark room. Looking for the light's switch but found none.

"How can he live in this kind of room? No lights? Really?" Jihoon mutters under his breath, still searching for something that could produce light. His phone was near its battery limit.

Jihoon circled the huge bed in the middle of the room. He could tell by the way he bumped everytime he thought that he adjusted enough just to bumped at it again that it was a King size then double it. He reached the night table and exhaled, seeing the candelight. Luckily, there was a match beside it and Jihoon struck the match and lit the candle.

The orange light gave the room an ominous feel. The light was enough for Jihoon to see the room but not enough to see what other things lurked in the darkness that the light can't reach.

"Is there something wrong?"]

A voice startled Jihoon and it was the voice of the man who welcomed them upon their arrival. He was standing near the door, his hand was still clutching the knob when Jihoon saw him.

"You scared me." Jihoon proudly pondered at the idea that at least he didn't scream.

The dancing shadows of the light did some eerie yet captivating wonders on the Seungcheol's face.

The big brown doe eyes were shining vividly against the orange light, his nose just like his jaw were chiseled exactly how the Gods would love their sculptures to be. His lips were thick and red just like how Jihoon likes his wine.

Seungcheol smiled and how could Jihoon forget those fangs?

"What’s your name?"

"I am Jihoon." Jihoon scratched the back of his head as held the strap of his backpack tightly with his other hand.

Seungcheol regarded Jihoon some more. With his full attention on Jihoon, Jihoon couldn't stop the blush from crossing his face. He turned his back, escaping the suffocating attention and decided to scrutinize the different paintings on the wall.

From a beautiful man sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the fiery sunset to the more macabre one.

But the painting that caught Jihoon’s attention was the one with a group of dark cladded masked men sitting ala Last Supper.

For some weird reason, this particular painting caused Jihoon’s unease. A dread he was feeling since stepping inside this cold and dark hotel. Jihoon knew so well that something bad would happen.

There were five men sitting around the table while five other men were standing behind each seated men. Aside from the ten people on the painting, there were another three men.

A man looking out the window, seemingly the youngest among the men because of his height and childlike limbs, in the lookout for someone who happen to notice their doings.

The table was set for something akin to having a feast. A lot of food were scattered and wine glasses overflowing causing the bloodlike content to spill on the floor.

In the center of the table were two men tangled to each other. The smaller man was helplessly leaning against the broader man, while a knife was poised in front of his chest which was held by the man he was leaning against.

Among the thirteen people in the painting, the one in the middle was the only one who wasn’t wearing a mask. Jihoon could see his blackened eyes staring straight, as if looking at Jihoon.

“It’s a nice painting, isn’t it?” Seungcheol whispered, enough for Jihoon to hear.

Jihoon nodded his head, still looking at the painting.

“It’s called The Sacrifice.” The voice was closer now. Jihoon could feel the air around him tightened, he could taste the fear emitting from him. His brain sending signals to every fiber of his body to run, _run away, run away from this place, run away from Seungcheol._

“You will not ask why it was named like that?” Seungcheol was a foot away from Jihoon. The smaller could feel the cold air from Seungcheol’s breathing. The air coming off his mouth as Seungcheol spoke.

“W-Why?”

“I think it’s self-explanatory, don’t you think?”

The last sentence was whispered directly in Jihoon’s ear that he jolted back. He was so sure that Seungcheol was now standing behind him that Jihoon’s breath escaped him upon seeing Seungcheol still standing where he last stood since he went inside the room, in front of the door. Five-meters away from Jihoon.

Jihoon didn’t care now if he was coming off rude but he wanted to go. They need to get out of that fucked up and weird place. Jihoon held his breath and walked straight in front of Seungcheol whose eyes had this glint that Jihoon doesn’t like.

“I… I… I need to see my friends.” Jihoon’s eyes were becoming blurry. If he started crying right then and there you could not blame him. He was scared.

“But, why?” Seungcheol’s brows dipped in a frown.

“I think… It is not…” _safe here_

“It is not, what?” Seungcheol parroted. He playfully smiled at Jihoon but the sinister curved of his lips didn’t escape Jihoon.

“Why don’t we wait for the dinner to be served? By then, you can see your friends.” If persuasion had a face, it would be wearing the face of Seungcheol.

Jihoon remained quiet but backed away from Seungcheol. Jihoon could feel the taller staring down at him. If he could turn back the time, he would not allow Mingyu and Seungkwan to go and find for help if this would be the help that they were getting. Jihoon and his friends could survive the night inside their van. And by morning, he was sure that someone, anyone would find them.

“You agreed to this set up, right? So what’s with all the hesitation?” As if reading Jihoon’s mind, Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon was about to answer when a scream erupted from the corridor.

It was Soonyoung. Jihoon was sure.

Jihoon felt like a bucket of ice were thrown over him after hearing Seungcheol said.

“I think the food is ready.”

♧♧♧

Jihoon fidgeted on his seat. He counted the people sitting around the table, checking if his friends were still complete by number and by body parts. They seemed alright except that they had this dazed look on their faces.

When Jihoon was escorted by Seungcheol down the dining area, his friends were already seated. None of them threw him even a glance. All of them stared off some far away distance. Jihoon tried to catch Soonyoung’s attention but failed. Soonyoung wasn’t looking at him, he was looking through Jihoon.

Seungcheol’s men were standing behind each of his friends, just like how Seungcheol was standing behind him. Seungcheol clapped him hands once and all heads turned to him like trained canines.

“To our valued guests, welcome to Hotel Pamvire! We prepared a feast just for you. A feast that you will never forget.” Seungcheol walked towards the table and picked up a golden chalice while Dino who appeared out of nowhere poured a too thick to be a wine liquid into it.

Seungcheol raised his glass, offering a toast. Everybody except Jihoon raised their own glasses containing the same red liquid.

“Long live Hotel Pamvire!” Seungcheol shouted and drank on his chalice and everybody following after.

Jihoon watched as his friends chugged on the drink. The red drink running down their chins and flowing down their clothes.

“Why don’t you drink too, Shortcake?” Seungcheol’s voice was deeper than before. Jihoon whimpered, trying to find his voice.

Jihoon reached for his own chalice with shaking hands. Jihoon cupped the chalice using both his hands, he forced himself to let it drew closer to his mouth. He could smell the acrid and metallic scent of blood. His stomach lurched at the idea of drinking blood and its smell, its horrible smell.

“Please… I cannot do this.” Jihoon pleaded, his shaking hands were still holding the chalice. The blood producing a swooshing sound. It made Jihoon more nauseous.

“Why can’t you? Your friends definitely liked it though.” Seungcheol signaled Jeonghan to pour some more blood in Jisoo’s glass. Jisoo drank it without second thoughts. It was the last straw for Jihoon to lose everything he ate for the past 48 hours. Jihoon hurled and threw up on the floor.

“Oh no.” Seungcheol laughed, watching Jihoon paling because of too much gore.

“Bring him on top of the table and put him in shackles. Once I come back, we will start the ritual.” Seungcheol said, turning away from the table.

Seungcheol’s men ran towards Jihoon and seized him. Jihoon thrashed and fought but what could he do? He was outnumbered.

They put Jihoon in the middle of the table while Hansol and Wonwoo bound him with rope.

“Why are you doing this? Please…” Jihoon could feel the tears flow down his face.

“We are all just prisoners here of our own device.” Hansol muttered above his breath. Wonwoo heard him and slapped him right in front of Jihoon. Hansol was too shocked that his expression automatically shut down.

“Don’t you dare say that.” Wonwoo said, binding Jihoon’s hands too tight. The rope cut through Jihoon’s pulse. Jihoon’s hands were slowly becoming numb.

Jihoon heard heavy footsteps nearing him. He tried to look up since he was laid on the table, meeting Seungcheol’s stomach. Seungcheol crouched, enough for Jihoon to see his beautiful face upside down. Their faces were a breath away.

“You know why you’re here, right?” Seungcheol’s breath smelled like that acrid blood they drank a while ago.

“No… Please…”

“You saw the painting, right? You felt drawn to it, right?” Seungcheol sounded like a madman. The cool exterior he came to admire when Jihoon first saw the taller man was now long gone.

“I knew you were the one. Right when I first saw you, I knew you were the one.” Seungcheol giggled. Jihoon screamed when the tip of the knife made a line from under his left eye to the middle of his cheek, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Please… You do not want to do this.” Jihoon felt his blood trickled down.

“We waited for so long. Me and my brothers.” Seungcheol regarded the other men around the table. Jihoon’s friends were still not in their sane self.

“We waited for you to come. Our fathers waited for you to come. Our father’s fathers waited for you and even the generation before them waited for you.” The sharp tip of the knife slashed another line perpendicular from the first wound.

Jihoon twisted his body, feeling the cut against his skin.

“I knew you were the perfect sacrifice. To praise the demon lord that was called by our ancestors. The demon lord which we will serve until the end of our clan.”

Seungcheol stood perfectly still, both his hands were clutching the knife. He chanted something that Jihoon could not understand. The men around them joined him. Now, Jihoon could only hear the soft murmuring around him.

“Please… Seungcheol, please… Do not do this…” Jihoon tried one last time but knew that he could not reach Seungcheol anymore.

Jihoon watched in slow motion as the knife which was held above his body found its way in his throat without any preamble, Seungcheol buried the knife in Jihoon’s neck, center and square.

Jihoon’s mouth was frozen in mid scream and his eyes showed fear and disbelief at the same time. His body twitched one last time as blood gushed out of his neck wound.

Seungcheol sighed, watching another sacrifice bled out on their table.

Jihoon’s friends were perfectly sitting still, they don’t have any idea on what had happened to their friend.

Seungcheol’s men were in dazed, they always turned out like that after every ritual. Seungcheol doesn’t know if it was because they felt the satisfaction that the demon lord promised their ancestors ages ago or they were shocked or even traumatized that they had to witness such acts.

Seungcheol was just 25 years old but performed at least a hundred rituals since he was 13. To be honest, if not because of his father’s dying wish to continue this congregation, brotherhood, _cult_ that their ancestors started he wouldn’t want any of this. He loved his father so much and he couldn’t leave this hotel. The hotel that couldn’t let Seungcheol sleep, the voices that do not let him sleep at night.

“Gather them all up. Put them in the basement.” Seungcheol pulled the knife out of Jihoon’s throat. Jihoon’s blood spurted on Seungcheol’s cheek and mouth. Jihoon’s blood was still warm. Seungcheol wiped the blood using the back of his hand. The blood was smeared on his face.

“Burn him.” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon’s corpse. Jihoon’s eyes and mouth were still opened. The terrorized look was clearly visible on his beautiful face. If they met in a regular, non-cult way, Seungcheol knew that he would love to date Jihoon. But they met under different circumstance.

Each of Seungcheol’s men dragged Jihoon’s friends by their arms. While Dino started to cut the rope around Jihoon’s hands.

Dino was too busy cutting the rope that he didn’t notice the way Jihoon’s once dead eyes refocused. Jihoon blinked slowly, _once twice thrice_

Dino was about to cut the rope on Jihoon’s right hand when he met Jihoon’s eyes. Dino didn’t have time to react when Jihoon grasped a fork and stabbed it into Dino’s throat, just like what Seungcheol did to him.

Seungcheol and the other men were too busy to notice how Jihoon sat on his own pool of blood.

Dino’s body hit the floor, producing a loud thud and that’s the only moment they noticed Jihoon. Alive, or as it seemed so. Seungcheol’s mouth gaped, staring at Jihoon who slowly turned his head towards him.

For the first time in his life, Seungcheol felt scared.

“Idiots. A bunch of role playing idiots.” They heard Jihoon said. Jihoon’s eyes were now fully black.

“You served the demon lord, you say? But couldn’t even identify _me_.”

The other men stopped on their tracks and let their guests dropped on the floor.

Jihoon raised his right hand and all the knives on the table flew right to Seokmin. The knives decorated his chest. Seokmin dropped dead.

Jihoon turned his palms into a fist.

Wonwoo started to scream, holding his head as if he was in pure agony. Wonwoo began punching his own head and when Jihoon’s fist entirely closed. Wonwoo’s head exploded. Parts of his skull and brain matter scattered.

Jeonghan was about to scream when he choked. Liters after liters of blood flowed out of his mouth. After a minute, Jeonghan dropped on the floor without any blood left inside his body.

Jihoon stared at Hansol, he could savor the horror Hansol was now feeling.

“Please…” Hansol prayed. He doesn’t believe in God, but seeing the devil they thought was all just their ancestors’ way just to build the pseudo-family, all he could do was pray to someone.

“Hansol. You could had helped us. And I know you want to help us.” There was a certain softness in the way Jihoon said this that Hansol hoped that his life might be spared.

“But you didn’t.” With that, Hansol’s neck snapped and just like the others, he dropped dead.

Seungcheol bowed, his face meeting the floor.

“The Great Demon Lord!” Seungcheol praised, although he could feel his heart beating like it wanted to go out of his chest.

Jihoon laughed. Seungcheol’s face scrunches in fear.

“I am NOT your great demon lord or whoever is that.” Jihoon said.

“I don’t even know if that demon really exists. Your ancestors were all straight up psychotic murderers that wanted to build a cult to share their morbid hobby.” Jihoon seethed.

“I told you I want to go but you didn’t let me. I gave you a lot of chance Seungcheol. But you didn’t listen to me.”

Seungcheol felt a presence in front of him.

“Lift your head.”

Seungcheol didn’t budge instead he pressed his forehead against the floor.

“I told you to lift your head!” Jihoon roared. Seungcheol’s head involuntarily snapped, as if someone yanked his head backwards.

“Good boy.” Jihoon licked his lips and knelt in front of Seungcheol who was now on all fours, his hands lifting his upper body off the floor.

“You’re such a beauty.” Jihoon muttered to himself. Jihoon caught the way Seungcheol’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“One more thing.”

Jihoon’s once perfect set of teeth turned into razor sharp like.

“I don’t drink pig’s blood. I want my drink warm and humanly as possible.”

Jihoon opened his mouth and pierced Seungcheol’s neck, almost decapitating Seungcheol’s body.

♧♧♧

**TWO YEARS LATER**

“I swear to God if you didn’t stop that…” Jihoon’s litany of curses abruptly stopped when an angry looking man approached their van. He was wearing a police uniform.

“Is there any problem, child?” the police officer assessed Jihoon’s reddening face.

“Uh, no, officer.” Jihoon’s hands tightened around the van’s steering wheel.

The police officer bent down, enough to peek inside the van.

Jihoon kicked himself for not closing the van’s window. But could you blame him? The van’s air conditioning system died down halfway to their journey and in a desert highway no less, so decided to stopped in a stone aged gas station.

“Are you okay there, boys?” the police officer asked the other people inside Jihoon’s van.

Soonyoung grinned sheepishly while Seungkwan stopped mid throw, he was holding a pack of corn chips and by the look that the officer was greeted with, they were probably throwing those chips to each other.

“I’m sorry for the noise.” Jisoo who was sitting shotgun bowed politely. The officer nodded. Jihoon started the engine and turned his signal lights on.

“Be careful out there.” The officer stepped back, allowing Jihoon to maneuver the car. They started their journey back to the middle of the road. Jihoon glanced at his side mirror watching as the police officer vanished into thin air.

♧♧♧

“It was so funny to think that our last trip was two years ago. And to think about it, I can’t remember a thing or two about that trip.” Mingyu said, watching the endless sand around them.

“Me too! All I can remember was we were lost. And… nothing more. Then the next thing I know, we were in an airplane going back to Seoul.” Seungkwan munched at his cupcake. The frosting was stuck on his upper lip.

Jihoon could feel Soonyoung’s gaze burning on his nape. Unlike Jihoon’s other friends, Soonyoung could still remember up until the moment they were welcomed at Hotel Pamvire but he forgot what happened beyond and Jihoon was thankful because of that.

Jihoon literally dragged his friends out of the hotel, their eyes were open and they were walking but Jihoon knew that they were just bodies following whatever Jihoon was saying. Thankfully, the hypnosis done to them were taking full effect that Jihoon used it for his own advantage. He was able to get them inside their van and with his dazed out friends, they boarded a plane back to Seoul.

For an ancient vampire like Jihoon who lived for centuries now, using his powers were bothersome and if he was being honest, it was tiresome. He was so used to living as a human that he forgot how powerful he really was. That he was _that_ kind of monster to every sense of the word.

It was the first time after his five decades of committing to a ‘no alive human diet’. Jihoon was doing really good. He was buying blood legally, having to live a long life, he was able to study and learn every course there was out there. One of it was being an on call registered nurse. It was all good until he saw that dangerous glint in Seungcheol’s eyes and the death that it promises Jihoon.

For the first time after being dead for centuries, Jihoon felt alive.

Jihoon tried to warn Seungcheol but he didn’t listen. That what happens if you don’t listen. You get a vampire to suck the life out of you.

“Don’t you remember the hotel?” Soonyoung tried. He crossed his arms with a pout on his mouth. Jihoon watched his best friend from the rearview mirror.

“What hotel? There was no hotel, Soonyoung. We stayed in an apartment. Right, Jihoon?” Jisoo turned to Jihoon. Jihoon answered with a quiet hum.

“How come Jihoon hyung is the only one who can remember it clearly?” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow towards Jihoon.

“Maybe because you’re too drunk to remember?” Jihoon snickered. Jihoon could hear the smirk on Minghao’s laugh.

“Can we stop talking about that trip and appreciate the fact that Jihoon hyung was kind enough to plan another trip?” Mingyu poked his face between the front seats.

“We should be the one who should give Jihoon and Soonyoung gifts because they just graduated university but here they are, spoiling us with another trip.” Jisoo cooed.

Jihoon laughed, but the mirth on his eyes was not because of happiness due to his graduation but because of the excitement he felt.

Jihoon could still vividly taste Seungcheol and for two years, he yearned to feel that kind of rush again. So, he searched. He searched for people that he could make his victims. He searched for people that only existed in gossips and conspiracy theories. The kind of people that once lost, no one would bother to look for. Just like what happened to Seungcheol and his men. And, he found them.

Jihoon parked their van in an empty lot in front of a small cottage.

A man with a huge smile welcomed them, his necklace had a golden triangle pendant with a carved pentagram inside it. There were two men on each of his side, each having a knee length hair and wearing a long dress shirt, enough to cover their neck to their feet.

Jihoon smiled at the man. The man caught his stare and Jihoon could see the same dangerous glint he saw Seungcheol wore when Jihoon first saw him.

“Welcome to New East!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first horror/suspense fanfic.  
> please don't be mad lol


End file.
